


非典型性强制爱（下）

by BAOHUA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAOHUA/pseuds/BAOHUA
Summary: 被生命危险逼迫的伊桑，不过过程中并没有该有的慌乱
Relationships: 博士/伊桑
Kudos: 12





	非典型性强制爱（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定在前篇，没看过的请先去看一下哦，不然这个会看的很迷糊

冬日难得的灿烂阳光，忙里偷闲的休息日。不管外面的众人怎样悠闲的度过，只有博士屋子里依旧温暖而昏暗。

厚重的绒布窗帘垂到地毯上，严丝合缝不放过一丝阳光。室内的温暖将这里与外界的严冬割裂成两个世界。床头暗淡的昏黄色小夜灯映衬着屋内旖旎的气氛，充盈室内淫靡的味道伴随着断断续续的喘息，像世上绝佳的春药蛊惑着人心。

如果能有幸围观到这室内的景色，怕是最禁欲的神袛也会面红耳赤。

宽大柔软的床上贴合着两副赤裸律动的肉体，这是最原始的乐趣。

伊桑高高翘起浑圆的臀部，浑身发红的跪趴在床上，胸前柔软的枕头被他抱在怀里像救命稻草似的双手抓紧，因着背后博士一次次不留情的顶撞而轻喘。

他的眼神迷离，被快感控制着微微仰头。浅色的瞳仁因为致命的快感向上翻着，泪水不自觉的流淌，晶莹的泪珠在滚烫的脸颊上翻滚。他的嘴无力闭合，只能任由它半敞着，吐露出半截比常人更软滑的舌头。口中溢出情色的津液，伴随着博士的冲击一滴滴飞溅。沾湿了伊桑的下巴也染脏了被他紧紧抓在手中揉搓的软枕。

博士跪在床上，占据伊桑的背后，强势的别进对方的双腿间，微微弯着背，双手掌控着伊桑已经发软无力的腰。

他用力提高伊桑的腰臀，将自己坚硬灼热的阴茎反复撞进伊桑柔软湿润的肉穴里，将里面已经烂红的肉壁捣弄的更加烫热。

博士抽插的动作每一次都更深一些，他喜欢抵在伊桑身体的最深处碾压的感觉，即使这会让对方隐隐作痛。

他一次次漫不经心的擦过伊桑的前列腺处，又一次次整根抽出，坏心眼的让伊桑在被填满和空虚的感觉间切换，非要逼的对方羞臊的哀求着自己不可。

这之后博士又会疯狂的刺激伊桑最敏感的那处腺体，只把他插的哭求着不要碰那一点才罢手。

“不要……别，博士！”

在伊桑的尖叫声中，博士又一次仅靠后面的交合就让伊桑彻底泄出来。伊桑挺立起来的阴茎抽搐着，白色的精液竟然不是喷发出来，而是像女人的爱液一般稀稀拉拉的从铃口滴落。

伊桑被这漫长激烈的快感压榨着，浑身颤抖着发出呻吟。博士的手指抚摸着伊桑刚刚射过更加敏感的性器顶端，恶意的捞起白色的浊液，涂抹在伊桑已经挺立的乳头，掐弄揉捏。

“明明是要我帮你，你怎么只顾着自己开心？我还没射，你倒全泄出来了。”

博士掐着伊桑敏感的乳尖搔弄，不顾伊桑高潮后敏感异常的身体，一边肏干着一边低下身附在他耳边调笑质问。

伊桑红着脸，用被拨到一边的尾巴讨好的缠上博士的腰。细小滑溜的鳞片带着凉意，让博士满意的放轻了动作，给呼吸急促的伊桑一点缓冲机会。

“抱，抱歉……”

伊桑费力的侧头看着背后的博士，被快感逼出的生理泪水糊满了脸，倒衬得这只小变色龙可怜极了。

“博士，嗯，我……我会努力，的。请，请继续。”

伊桑有些发凉的手摸上自己已经微微鼓起的小腹，经过一上午的耕耘，上面本来亮红色的数字10变成了6。

虽然不知道时间过去了多久，但是这期间两人一直都在床上没下去。被博士这样玩弄着，伊桑的心里也浮现出一股奇怪的感觉。那是在羞耻和慌乱之外的，蔓延开来的一种舒适。

尽管他已经没有力气了，如果博士松开握着自己腰身的手，他恐怕会瘫软在床上无法动弹。但是体内传来的快感却一次又一次的到达更高峰，这份快感模糊了他的思考，迷乱了他的心智。

“看你这副模样，我也不忍心。”

博士突然停下动作，将自己的涨大的阴茎抽了出来。

伊桑感觉后穴一热，随即又变得有些凉。被捅的大开的后穴没有东西塞住，先是之前射进去的热流一点点淌出来，顺着大腿根流到膝盖。随后是微凉的空气，刺激着他火热的粘膜。

博士并没有闲着，双手握住伊桑软下来的小兄弟慢慢套弄，时不时用指腹摩擦着柔嫩的龟头，用手掌揉捏着后面垂下的囊袋。

伊桑小声的呻吟着，柔软的性器在博士手中很快恢复了硬度。

博士俯身亲吻着伊桑的肩膀，随后擒住他的嘴唇，富有技巧的舔弄吸允。伊桑侧着脸接受博士的吻，舌尖被对方挑逗，溢出的津液被博士一点点舔走。两人双唇相接，发出啾啾的水声。

尽管这两处都被照顾的极其温柔，但是有些麻痹的后穴却已经开始感受到空虚，自顾自的收缩蠕动起来。刚刚被填满的感觉环绕折磨着伊桑的大脑，让他不自主的想要求博士再次插进来。

“博士，嗯…”

在亲吻的间隙，伊桑渴望的望着博士，希望对方能明白自己的意思。

博士则是故意不提，虚伪的保持着那份温柔，扬起嘴角注视着伊桑迷蒙的双眼。

“想要什么？”

伊桑对此有些说不出口，满脸通红的将脸埋进枕头中，挺起已经疲累的腰，摇晃着被汗水沾湿的臀部磨蹭着博士的胯下。

伊桑露骨的动作让博士有一丝意外，随后满意的抓住伊桑的臀肉掰开，强劲的一捅到底。

舒适的感觉让两人不自觉的发出叹谓。

“伊桑，你舒服么？”

博士开始顶弄，用龟头在伊桑那处敏感的前泪腺处研磨着。

伊桑被激烈的快感刺激的叫出声，含泪看了博士一眼，艰难的点头。

“快，快点射进来。”

博士被伊桑诱惑的眼神看的浑身发麻，暗骂一声，腰上用力比之前更甚。终于在顶弄无数次后，伴随着伊桑的喘息，用坚挺的肉刃顶开层层裹挟来的软肉，将滚烫的体液射到伊桑身体最深处。

“啊——”  
伊桑被体内的热液烫的一哆嗦，短促的叫了一声后又一次射了出来。

“好累……”  
伊桑摸摸自己被精液填满的小腹，狼狈的趴在床上，侧过头去看趴在自己背上闭眼休息的博士。

“臭小鬼，我还没说累呢。”

博士也懒得装那副“如沐春风”的虚伪模样，伸手不客气的敲敲伊桑的后脑勺。  
“内射你十次可是体力活，你以为我操了你一上午不累？”

伊桑被博士粗俗的话刺激的红了脸，干脆趴在床上装死。

博士不在乎伊桑的反应，起身拔出自己的性器，顺手强硬的把伊桑翻了个面。

“我看看还剩几次？”

不由分说的拍开伊桑的手，博士注视着伊桑小腹上那个“5”

“还有5次啊，一半了。”博士抬头看看一边终端显示的时间，快中午一点了。  
“饿不饿？”

博士摸着伊桑的肚子，感觉他已经软的不行了，胃部也凹下去了。

伊桑听到博士的问话，眼睛亮了一下，不好意思的摸摸下巴上的小胡子。

“我要饿瘪了，博士。”

博士呼噜了一把伊桑蓝色的头发，拿起一边的终端给食堂部的干员发消息。

“有什么想吃的？我让他们帮忙送过来。”  
“那我要生烤裸鳞蜥三支臂肉！”  
伊桑用有些沙哑的嗓音说。

博士怪异的看了伊桑一眼，发消息的手顿住。

“你确定要在这种状态下吃烤肉？”  
说着，博士瞄了一眼伊桑被搞的极度混乱的下体。

伊桑突然反应过来，脸上刚刚降下的温度又飞速升高，尴尬的看向一边。  
“可是我很饿啊。”

“那就我来点吧，烤肉还是算了。你喜欢的话，过两天我会请你吃。”  
博士一边说着一边擅自决定了菜品。

伊桑听到博士的话，不由自主的偷偷看了博士一眼，心中有些奇异的兴奋。博士主动要请他吃饭？博士不是不和任何干员私下一同用餐的么……

博士发送完消息，放下终端就看到伊桑在偷偷摸摸的看自己，于是伸手搂住伊桑的肩膀，仗着体型优势将对方拥进自己怀里。

“唔，博士。”  
两具高温的肉体贴合在一起，还未降下来的暧昧温度似乎又有升高的趋势。伊桑有些紧张的看着博士。

他还想吃饭呢，如果又做的话，该吃不上饭了……

博士感觉到伊桑的突然僵硬，伸手揉揉他的头发。

“别这么害怕，我又不是控制不住欲望的野兽。”

“不过……”  
博士突然坏笑了一下，搂着伊桑腰部的手滑到臀部，手指噗的戳进伊桑还未完全闭合的后穴，翻搅着里面浓稠的液体和软嫩的肉壁。

“你这里我确实喜欢，又软又滑，只要捅进去，就像小嘴一样牢牢的吸住我的肉棒，恨不得榨干我所有的种子……”

伊桑感觉自己的脸升温到爆炸边缘，赶紧打断博士越来越偏离正轨的话。

“博士！你不要，这…样”  
灵活的手指挑逗起伊桑体内的热度，让他说话也有点不流畅。

“不要？你确定？”

博士则是将下巴抵在伊桑的头顶，揽过伊桑的腰身将他困在自己的双臂中，双手搭在他的臀肉上，不停的用手指轮流玩弄着伊桑湿滑的后穴。

“你这里一张一合的，好像很想吃点什么东西进去呢。”

博士低声笑着，饶有兴致的看着伊桑拼命的忍着呻吟装作若无其事的样子。

伊桑想要挣扎，可是被肏了一上午的他已经没有力气反抗，只好咬唇忍着，希望博士在饭菜送来前停手。

“博，士。”伊桑轻哼着，双手无措的搭在博士的胳膊上。  
“一会儿，一会儿有人送饭来，会发现的…你，不要玩了。”

“不～要。”  
博士笑嘻嘻的看着伊桑，手上的动作变本加厉。

“嗯！嗯啊！”  
伊桑被猝不及防的按到了前列腺，一股透明的汁液从铃口滴出来。  
突如其来的快感让他眼前一片白光，若不是被博士再次吻住，他差点忘记呼吸。

博士就像玩玩具一样，放肆的挑逗着伊桑的身体，仅用灵活的手指就让伊桑坐上名为欲望的过山车。

不知道过了多久，伊桑就快沉溺在这股不彻底的快感了，突然门被敲响了。

伊桑一个激灵，后穴猛的绞紧，把博士的手指牢牢夹住了。

博士无声的笑了一下，抽出手安慰的摸摸伊桑绷紧的后背，拿被子把伊桑整个人盖的严严实实，自己随意的擦擦手上的浊液，披上一边的睡袍，装出刚睡醒的模样。

门外的干员并没多想什么，把推来的餐车交给博士就离开了。

博士将移动餐车拉进屋子，来到内屋床边，看着被子里隆起的小小鼓包。

“出来吧，吃的我已经拿进来了。”

博士伸手掀开被子，却诧异的发现被子里空无一物。  
不……并不是空无一物。  
而是伊桑又隐身了。

博士无奈的按按皱起的眉心，伸手精准的抓住伊桑的尾巴。

“别躲了，我又不是找不到你。”

“唔……”

伊桑不好意思的眨眨眼，显现出来。即使知道没事，但他还是会紧张被人发现，索性隐身了。

“好了，去吃饭吧。”  
博士俯下身贴着伊桑的耳朵说道。

温热的气息吹进伊桑的耳孔，让伊桑的尾巴一下子害羞的变成了橘色。博士似乎是故意的，不近将呼吸喷洒在伊桑敏感的耳部，手还不老实的摸索在伊桑的尾根处，一遍遍抚弄着尾椎处薄薄的皮肤。

看到伊桑夹紧了双腿，博士这才满意的放开伊桑的尾巴，强制将对方拉起来。

“诶？？不，等……”

伊桑慌乱起来，还没来得及拿什么东西遮住自己的下体，就被博士猛地展开身体。

已经勃起的阴茎被晾在空气中，甚至能看到上面滴落的点点汁液，伊桑羞耻的低头，暗色的皮肤变得发红。

“伊桑是个小色鬼。”  
博士坏笑着伸手点点伊桑的铃口，手指与顶端拉出了一根银丝。  
“稍微挑逗一下就会勃起，真是个色情的孩子。”

伊桑想要反驳，但是大脑已经不能转动，僵硬的任由博士把自己赤裸的抱起，一路来到外屋的餐桌。

“博士？？”  
伊桑被博士的动作惊的又羞又慌，手脚挥舞着。

博士不理会伊桑的惊恐，自己坐到餐桌旁的凳子上，将伊桑放在自己腿上。

“博士！！”  
伊桑慌乱的想要起身，却被博士圈在怀里牢牢的按住。

“你不是饿了么，吃饭吧，不要管我。”  
博士示意桌上已经摆好的丰盛的食物，手上的动作却让伊桑不敢动。

这样怎么能不管啊！

伊桑欲哭无泪的看着桌上的食物，饥饿感和羞耻感不停的在他大脑中争执。  
不等争执出个结果，博士就已经提起伊桑的身体，将自己又硬起来的性器钉入了伊桑的身体。

“嗯啊，不行……太深了，呃……”

伊桑无力的撑着面前的桌子，想要稍稍抬起一点点身体，却被博士用力按着坐了个实在。  
粗长的性器顶开层层叠叠的褶皱直达最深处，直肠尽头被顶弄，即使博士没用动作，伊桑也感觉到自己浑身发软，竟然是比上午的任何一次性爱都更无法自控。

“不行，我，我坚持不了。”

伊桑哀求着身后的博士，连挣扎都不敢，发凉的双手求饶的抓住博士按着自己腰腹的手腕。

“没关系，一会儿你会喜欢的。”  
博士微笑着咬起伊桑脖颈后的皮肉用牙齿轻轻的磨着，嘴里的话却有些残忍。  
“要不要我动一动？”

“不要！”  
伊桑尖叫起来，颤颤巍巍的摇头。

太深了。他有一种喉咙被顶到的感觉。  
这种快感让他无法自拔，但是又舍不得面前丰盛的食物。

博士圈住伊桑的身体，恶意的分开他紧紧闭着的双腿，让伊桑无力的靠在自己胸口，双手抓着他的腰小幅度运动。

“不饿吗？要不要我来喂你？”  
博士戏谑的看着伊桑布满情色的脸，上面明摆着纠结和对性爱的陶醉。

“博士！我，真的……好饿。”  
伊桑回头费力看着博士，眼神中满是控诉和委屈。

博士则是伸手拿起勺子，舀了一勺香甜的炖菜在伊桑的嘴边，又一次装出那副哄孩子似的温柔语气。

“这可是我特意点给你的哦，吃一口？”

博士的动作牵扯到两人连接的下体，伊桑顶着被刺激的红红的眼睛，忿忿的看了博士一眼后吃下那勺炖菜。

罗德岛的菜品没得可说。几乎是一瞬间，伊桑就将自己的注意力集中到了食物上。  
但是他没忘记身后还有一个庞然大物，只能求饶似的和博士商量，不要乱动。

“随你。你慢慢吃，我不乱动。毕竟我也是要休息的。”

博士将脸埋在伊桑的颈窝处，说话时胸腔的震动让伊桑的心脏麻酥酥的。

看博士真的不动了，伊桑便强制自己忽视掉体内那蠢蠢欲动的棒子，赶快填饱肚子。

在伊桑伸手去拿第三块乳酪面包时，被博士握住手腕拦住了。

“我还没吃饱！”  
伊桑有些着急。

“我相信你不会想吃太饱的。”  
博士说着，将伊桑的脸掰向侧边，含住他的嘴唇。

一个足以挑起双方的深吻结束，博士好整以暇的搂着已经双眼湿润的伊桑，微笑着点评。  
“炖菜的味道不错，不过好像更甜了点～”

说完，不等伊桑明白过来，就抓着伊桑的腰胯用力抽插起来。

“啊！嗯……”

伊桑发出难耐的鼻音，在博士的抽查下断断续续的喘息着。他不由得将双手扶上博士的胳膊，感受自己整个人的体重都压在最敏感的那一点。

博士感觉到伊桑的身体已经开始发热，便提着伊桑的身体站起身来。

突然改变体位，让伊桑差点尖叫出来。他有些惊恐的向后靠在博士的身上，怕自己摔到桌面上糊一身的菜汁。

博士抓着伊桑的身体，一边顶弄着一边转动身体，带领他拖着软弱无力的双腿一步步走回内屋。

之前射在伊桑体内的浊液顺着两人的动作飞溅出来，滴落在厚实的地毯上悄无声息。

伊桑被顶着往前走，又发现没有地方可以支撑，只能尽力迎合着博士的动作往后靠，将头仰起来搭在博士的肩膀。

这姿势方便了博士的动作，一下下进的更深，甚至到了让伊桑害怕的地步。

两人贴合着，艰难的前进。不过主要是伊桑很艰难，博士只有享受。

终于折腾进内屋，还未到床上，只是到床边，伊桑发抖的双腿就再也支撑不住，彻底失去力气，跪倒在床边的地毯上。

博士不去扶伊桑起身，反而就着这个姿势继续肏干。跪在伊桑的身后，按着伊桑的博士让他的上身趴在床上，下身跪在地上，更加方便博士的进出。

“啊……好深，太里面了……呃啊。”

伊桑无力的趴在床边，被身后一波波冲击顶弄的来来去去，上身压在床单上来回摩擦，胸口殷红的乳头都被磨的发麻发涨。

博士用力箍着伊桑的腰，肏干的同时在伊桑的身上留下一个个吻痕，流连在他柔韧的皮肤上，控制不住的又咬又舔，几乎是要将对方拆吃入腹。

伊桑呻吟着，感觉到博士的手握住自己的阴茎来回摩擦，后穴的撞击也每一次都尽心尽力的撞在那要命的一点上。  
汹涌的快感在他已经混沌不堪的脑海里爆炸。小腹猛地一紧，伊桑射出来了，同时也变得大脑一片空白，只能下意识的呻吟求饶。

感受到伊桑后穴里突然变得无比紧致，博士捅的越发用力。一股轻飘飘的感觉涌上博士的大脑，他死命的将自己的肉棒捅进去，一抖一抖的射入伊桑的肠道。

“呼，呵……呼。”

两人粗重的呼吸交织在一起，博士翻过伊桑的身体，拉高他的腿，用力的亲吻吮吸他大腿内侧尚且敏感的软肉。

伊桑感觉大腿内侧一痛，闷哼一声，迷茫的睁开眼。看到博士留下的深色吻痕，在光滑的皮肤上那么显眼。

伊桑感觉自己更热了，口干舌燥的像是着了火。

博士斜睨到伊桑脸上兴奋的神态，索性拉过他，将伊桑的脸按在自己的颈侧。

“想不想在我身上也留下标记？”  
说着，博士诱导着伊桑含住自己脖颈处的皮肤。

“啾。”  
伊桑吸住那块皮肤碾压吮吸。

“很好，再来……”  
“啾。”

“看着这个，有没有更兴奋？”  
博士指着自己脖颈处伊桑留下的吻痕，注视着伊桑变得更加情欲激荡的脸。

“我们再来……”

………………………………………

终于在傍晚时分，伊桑小腹上的数字彻底归零。  
除了伊桑已经彻底瘫软，博士也有些头重脚轻，揽着伊桑喘息的躺在被两人糟的一塌糊涂的床上。

等两人恢复了力气，博士“贴心”的将伊桑体内大量的液体导出来。

“博士……”  
洗过澡后，伊桑看着博士欲言又止。

这场惊世骇俗的性爱落下帷幕，虽然代表着事情已经完美解决，可是伊桑却觉得自己已经陷入了一种无法挽回的境地。

博士回头，看到伊桑有些不安的站在那里，看向自己眼神藏着隐晦的期待。

“我也很久尝过没有这么契合的身体了。”  
博士长出了一口气，回头看着伊桑，伸出手。  
“你愿意以后和我一起度过无聊的休息日么？”

伊桑感觉自己的心中腾起一股轻飘飘的感觉，红着脸不好意思的摸摸发烫的脸颊，最后故作潇洒的点点头。

“既然是博士的要求，那就没办法了。”


End file.
